Devin Weston
'Devin Weston '''is an influential billionaire and ruthless business tycoon, that runs numerous enterprises in the fictional city of Los Santos, many of which include criminal activities. Devin is one of the two main antagonists of ''Grand Theft Auto V. Biography Events of GTA V Weston initially is seen working with corrupt F.I.B. agent Steve Haines, torturing a seemingly innocent man for the sheer thrill of doing so. He is later introduced to a team of three highly skilled criminals consisting of expert thief, Michael De Santa, ambitious gangster Franklin Clinton and the violent and unstable redneck drug lord Trevor Phillips. He uses the three to steal several high end and rare cars around the city of Los Santos as well as using their skills to improve his other business ventures in the city. Eventually Weston betrays Michael by attempting to have his family murdered by his personal squad of mercenaries, all due to Weston's personal assistant being killed in an accident caused by Michael. Devin also decides not to pay Franklin and Trevor for the cars they stole for him, despite the personal risk each of them made to acquire them for him. These events create a large emnity between Weston and the three protagonists making him one of their most dangerous enemies along with Agent Haines. Later in the story after Michael Trevor and Franklin pull off their biggest heist yet, Weston pays a visit to Franklin and asks him to murder Michael on his behalf. Devin dismisses Franklin's misgivings about the job as well as Haine's previous orders for Franklin to kill Trevor Phillips. Weston explains that Michael is too much of a threat to his businesses around the city and proceeds to threaten Franklin's life if he doesnt comply with his wishes. Franklin is then left to choose between murdering Michael, Trevor, or riskng all their lives to go up against Weston and Haines. Ending If Franklin chooses to go after all of the team's enemies, he Michael and Trevor, with the help of their heist planner and hacker Lester, set a trap for Haines's corrupt agents and Weston's group of mercenaries. After leading both groups into an abandoned smelting factory, a massive shootout erupts between all parties involved , leaving only the Franklin Michael, Trevor and franklin's friend Lamar standing. The trio then set out and almost simultaneously dispatch their rivals, ending with Weston after he his located at his home by Trevor, with the help of Lester. Trevor proceeds to kill all Weston's personal guards and kidnap the villainous tycoon by throwing him into the trunk of his own car and driving him to a secluded spot where Franklin and Michael meet him. The three men then push the car, with Weston still in the trunk, over a cliff where it violently crashes into the shore below, killing Weston. Alternatively if the player, as Franklin, chooses to kill Michael or Trevor then Weston's final fate is not shown and it is assumed he survives the events of the game. Personality Weston is considerably pompous and over the top. He enjoys constantly reminding the protagonists that he is far wealthier than they and that his affluence allows him to do as he pleases. All the protagonists at some point or another agree that Weston can best be described as a "douchebag": overbearing, prone to showing-off and with the irritating habit of pretending that he is their friend, despite his absolute scorn for them. Weston, according to Trevor, "fancies himself a liberal" and thus engages in several stereotypical "upper class liberal" activities, such as practicing yoga and drinking fancy lattes. Weston also has the habit of calling any of the protagonists by the moniker "Slick", which he uses alternately to pretend he is their friend or to belittle them, as the situation sees fit. Trivia *Weston is voiced by actor Jonathan Walker. Category:Business Villains Category:GTA Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Torturer Category:Blackmailers Category:Rich Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Jerks Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Criminals Category:Archenemy Category:Traitor Category:Cowards Category:Elitist Category:Thief Category:Control Freaks Category:Greedy Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Bullies Category:Social Darwinists Category:Psychopath Category:Opportunists Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Bludgeoners Category:Liars Category:Con Artists Category:The Heavy Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:Deal Makers Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Egomaniacs Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Lawful Evil Category:Big Bads Category:God Wannabe Category:Old Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Comedic Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Complete Monster Category:Villains who fell to their deaths Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains